Misery - The Game
(decided to take the information from my blog and add it to a page for ease of access and so forth - will also make it a lot easier for me to add updates as and when needed and keep you all up to date) MISERY:- RISE OF THE INFINITES *The "Chosen" - the player character(s) are known as the "Chosen" and are once ordinary individuals who have gained supernatural power due to links with the Absolutes, a player has a choice at the beginning to choose which Absolute is their "patron" and this determines their "class" (along with abilities they gain). The Absolute one picks also determines what armor and weapons one can use later in the game. *First-Person Battle - unlike most RPGs I have deliberately went for the default "first-person" style view of RPG Maker, which means you see the enemy much as you would in a FPS rather than the usual Final Fantasy style side-view. *Morality - yep, this game will have a morality-scale, which will determine the ending as well as several other things: this morality-scale is effected by choices in-game and allows the "Chosen" to progress as the player wants - ranging from cold-blooded evil to neutral or even "pure of heart" level goodness (if one so desires): this also increases or lowers difficulty in some ways as it is considerably harder to be "pure of heart" or "true neutral" than, say, chaotic-evil etc. *The Infinites - the one spoiler I shall reveal and the focus of the game, The Infinites are going to be introduced in this game and are a powerful new pantheon who seek to take over as the new Absolutes of the multiverse: prompting the Absolutes in their creation of the "Chosen". *28 Dungeons - there shall be 28 dungeons in total, one for each of the main Absolutes and their Infinite counterpart: these dungeons shall take up a large chunk of the game so it can be considered a dungeon-crawling style RPG rather than a traditional open-world (though there will be a central hub). Flora.png|Flora (mid-level elemental) Flame.png|Flame (mid-level elemental) Femme.png|Femme Fatale (high-level demon) Evil-eye.png|Evil Eye (mid-level exotic) Empress-blue.png|Empress Blue (boss-level humanoid) Emperor-red.png|Emperor Red (boss-level humanoid) Death-knight.png|Death Knight (high-level undead) Changeling.png|Changeling (low-level fairy) Calypso.png|Calypso (mid-level fairy) Burly fighter.png|Burly Fighter (low-level humanoid) Beastman.png|Beastman (low-level humanoid) Arachnos.png|Arachnos (raid-level machine) yig.png|Yig (raid-level exotic) xeno.png|Xeno (low-level exotic) wood-elf.png|Wood Elf (low-level humanoid) spiral.png|Spiral (mid-level fairy) kraken.png|Kraken (high-level beast) Harpy.png|Harpy (low-level humanoid) Witch.png|Witch (high-level humanoid) pixie.png|Pixie (low-level fairy) icicle.png|Icicle (mid-level elemental) muse.png|Muse (high-level humanoid) zombie-dragon.png|Zombie Dragon (raid-level undead) yeti.png|Yeti (high-level beast) midas.png|Midas (mid-level demon) gynoid.png|Gynoid (mid-level machine) puck.png|Puck (low-level fairy) shadowhand.png|Shadow Hand (mid-level ooze) mound.png|Mound (high-level ooze) The above sprites are the base of many enemy types I am working on - the sprites themselves will be modified to give each enemy a unique look. UPDATES "For many years the multiverse has been run by powerful forces known as Absolutes as well as the more common deities of both Earth and countless other realms.. ..recently however a shift in power has awoken the need for a new generation of cosmic beings in the form of the Chosen.. these beings have been taken from varied mortal worlds and set the task of becoming the champions of the Absolutes - lesser deities in their own right.. ..yet the path to godhood is a dangerous one and as one of the latest Chosen it falls to you and a band of likeminded "friends" to begin your own journey.. ..for now you are young and inexperienced, your "friends" are still strangers - united only by the common title of Chosen.. ..the future is now your to decide, to bring peace to the multiverse or destruction.. this is your story.." ~ Introductory Text. Our Protagonists *Arthur *Greta *Mikus *Echo *Travis *Beatrice *Skold *Renard CLASS SYSTEM Misery-Born ".. followers of Misery gain power over the darkest aspects of emotion - capable of crushing opponents with psychic assaults.." The role of a Misery-Born player is to provide damaging attacks that focus on the mind - they are strong against Humanoids but relatively weak against many other types (Undead, Machines, Oozes and Demons). They can equip Mail Armor and utilize Swords. Bliss-Born ".. followers of Bliss gain power over the lighter aspects of emotion - capable of healing allies with psychic aid and also pacifying enemies in battle.." The role of a Bliss-Born player is that of an out-of-combat healer and crowd-control - their ability to heal out of battle makes them valuable healers to a travelling group and they utilize less mana than other healer types. They can equip Plate Armor and utilize Blades. Class Blessings 1 - Bliss (heals a single ally using psychic aid) 2 - Joy (heals all allies using psychic aid) 3 - Pacify (stuns a single opponent) 4 - Euphoria (stuns 2 random opponents) 5 - Ecstasy (stuns 3 random opponents) Oblivion-Born ".. followers of Oblivion gain power over the process of destruction itself - capable of summoning immense magic for use in battle.." The role of an Oblivion-Born player is to provide direct-damage magic on multiple targets - they are strong against almost all kinds of enemies but suffer from heavy-duty spells which drain a lot of mana. They can equip Robes and utilize Spears. Class Blessings 1 - Oblivion (deals damage to a single enemy) 2 - Destruction (deals damage to 2 random enemies) 3 - Doomsday (deals damage to 3 random enemies) 4 - Armageddon (deals damage to all enemies) 5 - Apocalypse (deals great damage to all enemies) Creation-Born ".. followers of Creation gain power over the creative forces of reality - capable of using magic to heal both oneself and allies in battle.." The role of a Creation-Born player is a combat-healer, their ability to heal themselves as well as allies makes them less dependent on secondary-healers or health items but they suffer from high mana intake due to their powerful spells. They can equip Chain Armor and utilize Blades. Class Blessings 1 - Regenerate (heals oneself of damage) 2 - Mending (heals a single ally of damage) 3 - Quick Heal (heals all allies of damage) 4 - Great Heal (heals a single ally of great damage) 5 - Restoration (heals all allies of great damage) Vitality-Born ".. followers of Vitality are the lords of healing magic and can even revive the recently departed with enough experience.." The role of a Vitality-Born player is an all-purpose healer, capable of healing both in and out of combat their unique skills in raising the dead make them extremely popular but as a hybrid class they have lower stats than a "pure" healer.. They can equip Plate Armor and utilize Swords. Class Blessings 1 - Vitality (heals oneself of damage) 2 - First Aid (heals a single ally of damage) 3 - Combat Healing (heals a single ally of great damage) 4 - Group Healing (heals all allies of damage) 5 - Revive (restores a dead ally to life) Blight-Born ".. followers of Blight specialize in overwhelming groups of enemies with disease and affliction - crippling their defences.." The role of a Blight-Born player is a spell damage-dealer, players who unleash damage-over-time effects on enemies - which aids other damage-dealers in slaying the enemy as quick as possible.. They can equip Mail Armor and utilize Swords. Class Blessings 1 - Blight (infects a single enemy with disease) 2 - Plague (infects 2 random enemies with disease) 3 - Pestilence (infects 3 random enemies with disease) 4 - Pandemic (infects all enemies with disease) 5 - Affliction (infects all enemies with disease and absorbs damage) Rot-Born ".. followers of Rot gain the ability {C}to weaken enemies and make them succumb to the inevitable process of death and decay.."'' The role of a Rot-Born player is a spell damage-dealer, players who unleash damage-over-time effects on enemies - which aids the other damage-dealers in slaying the enemy as quick as possible.. They can equip Cloth Armor and utilize Flails. Class Blessings 1 - Rot Armor (lower a single enemy's defence) 2 - Rot Weapon (lowers a single enemy's attack) 3 - Rot Mind (lowers a single enemy's spirit and drains mana) 4 - Rot Nerves (lowers a single enemy's agility) 5 - Rotting Bones (inflicts a curse upon all enemies) Phobia-Born ".. followers of Phobia terrorize their opponents - capable of paralysing entire groups of aggressors and unleashing nightmares on them.." The role of a Phobia-Born player is crowd-control, inflicting paralysing states and stuns on enemy targets - which allows the melee and damage-dealers to unleash havoc: proper use of crowd-control also saves healers mana as enemies inflict less harm due to being unable to attack.. They can equip Robes and utilize Whips. Valor-Born ".. followers of Valor are the defenders of their group, knowing no fear they are the first to face any threat and often the last to fall.." The role of a Valor-Born player is a "tank", the player capable of taking the most damage and thus the one who often has the highest survival-chances in a raid or dungeon, they deal less damage than the other melee-classes but can take more damage, saving healers valuable mana. They can equip Chain Armor and utilize Claws. Iron-Maiden Born ".. followers of Iron-Maiden are the lords of pain itself, capable of great damage on the battle-field as they overpower enemies with pain.." The role of a Iron-Maiden Born player is a hybrid spell/melee damage-dealer, they can cast spells which inflict damage on enemies but are also more than capable of unleashing havoc in the melee-range: making them more durable than the other spell-based damage-dealers. They can equip Capes and utilize Daggers. Caretaker-Born ".. followers of Caretaker gain power to< increase the abilities of both themselves and allies in.." The role of a Caretaker-Born player is a "buff" - a player who grants benefitial spells to the group that improve their performance and removes dependency on elixirs and scrolls.. They can equip Capes and utilize Daggers. Enmity-Born ".. followers of Enmity are frenzied warriors capable of tearing opponents apart in seconds in a fit of inhuman rage.." The role of an Enmity-Born player is a melee damage-dealer, the player whose job it is to inflict as much damage as possible to an enemy in order to kill them in the quickest possible time whilst avoiding taking too much damage oneself.. They can equip Cloth Armor and utilize Axes. Love-Born ".. followers of Love gain the authority to transfix enemies and heal allies - using both allure and lust to turn the tide of battle.." The role of a Love-Born player is a hybrid healer/crowd-control, capable of healing allies while also transfixing enemies with low-grade spells - like all hybrid classes they are not as reliable as a "pure" healer or crowd-control but can be useful for those who want variety in their party.. They can equip Vests and utilize Tridents. Liberty-Born ".. followers of Liberty are the bane of those who utilize slow-working spells or curses, being able to destroy poison and hexes with ease.." The role of a Liberty-Born player is to remove damage-over-time effects such as poison or curses, this resides them mainly to secondary-healers but makes a group less dependent on expensive herbs or health items - their magic is limited compared to other healer types but costs less mana. They can equip Vests and utilize Clubs. Class Blessings 1 - Antidote (heals a single ally of poison) 2 - Cure (heals a single ally of disease) 3 - Banish (heals a single ally of curse) 4 - Purify (heals all allies of poison) 5 - Liberation (heals all allies of disease) GREAT BEYOND '' "welcome, young ones - this is the Great Beyond.. it is here the fourteen Tablets of The Absolutes reside.. ..these Tablets hold the powers of the Absolutes - who can bestow a small fraction of said power into those they see fit.. .. before you can progress you must each choose one of these Absolutes as a Patron and gain their blessing.. .. once you have obtained their blessings you will be ready to enter the Hall of the Gods where the Council of Godheads will be waiting to teach you further.." ~ Librarian HALL OF THE GODS From the Hall of The Gods the Chosen will be granted access to the Absolute Dungeons, Crisis Zones and (in time) the Infinite Raids - each of which is vital for the progression of the party and the multiverse itself: *'Absolute Dungeons' (special mazes created by each Absolute to challenge the Chosen and prepare them for the larger war) *'Crisis Zones' (the Infinites also plan replacing the current Council of Godheads with a new Pantheon - creating invasion points in various worlds) *'Infinite Raids' (ultimately the Chosen will challenge each Infinite by entering their Towers and defeating them in combat) Enemy Types Humanoid Humanoid Enemies range from your basic humans to any creature that has the same basic limitations of humanity - they are weak against many assaults but are especially vulnerable to mental assaults. Fairy Fairies are magical beings that are resilient to spells but weaker than normal against physical assaults. Demon born of evil and torment these beings are resilient against dark magic but weak against pure magic usually used to heal others. Exotic alien beings that defy reason in actions and form, often extremely resilient to almost anything one can throw at them - be thankful they are as rare as their name suggests.. Ooze troublesome creatures made out of corrosive slime or similar compounds - resilient to spells and physical assaults as well as being virtually mindless they are however weak against the elements. Elemental creatures born of the elements and thus greatly resilient to said elements, however they are weak against the opposing element (fire, water, ice etc). Machine having never been truly alive machines are a problem to those who rely on the mind but are otherwise a rather basic opponent to face and especially weak against the elements. Undead cursed to wander between the realms of Life and Death the Undead are immune to most attacks but are vulnerable to pure-magic usually used to heal the living. Beast Wild creatures of the multiverse who are virtually mindless and thus immune against mental assault and resilient to most physical assaults - however as beasts they are weak against spells as they have no means of understanding the arcane. RANDOM UPDATES hall-of-gods2.png|Hall of The Gods (updated) dungeon-hub.png|Dungeon Hub (completed) trade-hub.png|Trade Hub (completed) Crisis Zones Currently In Production (01/01/2012) - The Crisis Zones are in production, the list are as follows: Sewers Tundra Rainforest Desert Island Forest Glade Eastern Kingdom Raging Chasm Burning Field Dead Zone DUNGEONS / RAIDS misery-dungeon.png|Misery-Dungeon (completed) bliss-dungeon.png|Bliss Dungeon (mob-activation) iron-maiden dungeon.png|Iron-Maiden Dungeon (trap-placement) The Absolute Dungeons Are Almost Complete, Infinite Raids should be completed soon (01/01/2012) Category:Projects